Grown Up Kisses
by YuriChan220
Summary: One-shot collection starring the Senran Adults, Rin and Daidouji. Dedicated to Ahuizotl Ocelotl.
1. Love in the Morning

**Grown Up Kisses**

 **Pairing: Rin x Daidouji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura**

 **Author's Note: Alright! Ahuizotl Ocelotl-san…you've been waiting for more Rin x Daidouji stories, so why not make a story collection? Cause…well…there is really nothing else I can do. Hehe! A-anyways! Some of them are long, some of them are short. You guys probably already know this if you've read my previous one-shot collection stories. But this one will be sexy, funny and romantic. So, you all enjoy okay~?**

The beautiful blonde woman sits up from the bed early one morning. She is naked due to having her love making session with a certain Hebijo teacher. She looks over to her left and sees Rin sleeping peacefully next to her. Daidouji gently strokes the violet haired woman's hair, careful not to wake her up. They've been dating for over a month now and Daidouji cannot be any happier. She lets out a soft chuckle as she watches her senior/lover. Rin shuffles a bit and opens her eyes.

"Daidouji?"

"Morning, beautiful," The blonde says with a smile.

"Morning."

Daidouji leans closer to her. "Aw, are you okay? Still a little…out of it since we made love?"

"No." Rin simply says as she turns away and pulls the covers.

"What is it then?"

"I'm just not a morning person."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Daidoiji raises an eyebrow. Sure she can be cranky in the mornings from time to time, but not after they had their love making session. Something is up. And Daidouji knows it.

"You're not going to admit that you enjoyed it last night?" she asks.

"I don't really care…" Rin says, not making eye contact.

Daidouji smirks, grabs the covers and yanks it away, revealing Rin in her usual black lingerie with black stockings and garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. Rin turns toward her kouhai, glaring at her.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"Nothing," Daidouji says. "Just wanted to take one last look at your sexy outfit."

"Well you have," Rin says. "Now give me back the sheets. I'm getting chilly."

"No can do." In an instant, Daidouji crawls on top of her with her large breasts jiggling at the movement. She can see a shade of red on Rin's cheeks, but her cold expression remains the same.

"What are you doing now?" Rin asks.

"You'll see." Daidouji leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Rin's red eyes widen a little from the surprise attack. But shortly after, she relaxes and returns the kiss. Daidouji deepens the kiss up to the point where their tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from one another. Both bodies move a little with creaking sounds of the bed. Rin wraps her arms around the blonde's neck as the kissing continues. Daidouji uses her right hand to rub it against Rin's thigh and guiding her leg to wrap it around her waist. For them, the whole thing is just bliss. So much bliss, even though Rin doesn't want to admit it. It's usual for her to be that way, though. She is a Hebijo teacher after all. She will keep her cool demeanor no matter what.

The two pull away and gaze into each other's eyes, almost like an hour has passed already.

"You wanna tell me now?" Daidouji urges.

"Why?"

"Just to let me know. That's all."

Rin blushes and turns away. "Th-there is no way…I'm going to tell you."

Daidouji gently takes her cheek, makes her turn towards her and presses her lips against hers once more, but only for a brief moment. She pulls away and gazes at her senior with a gentle smile.

"Now?" she whispers.

"No."

Daidouji kisses her passionately again. "How about now?"

Rin blushes heavily from the kiss. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I told you. I want to know if you enjoyed last night." Daidouji kisses her again. "And I won't stop until you admit it."

Both women kiss passionately once more. Rin doesn't know if she can take any more of this, but if she doesn't do it soon, Daidouji will just dominate her for the rest of the morning.

As soon as they pull away again, Rin speaks up.

"Daidouji…." She pants.

"Yes?"

"I…I really did…enjoy what we did…last night…"

The blonde smiles and caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm glad you did. I enjoyed it, too."

"Now that I told you, can we get on with our morning?" Rin asks. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Sure thing."

* * *

A/N: So…I hope they are not too OOC, especially with Rin. Tell me what you guys think. Remember: Long and detailed reviews. It will help a lot. Thanks and have a great day~


	2. Club Night

**Chapter 2**

 **Club Night**

Rin just sits idly at the bar, watching the other adults chatting, drinking or dancing on the dance floor while drinking her wine. She decided to go to a night club for to take a break from all the work at Hebijo. After all, a drink once in a while wouldn't hurt and Rin just wanted to reward herself for her hard work. She sips on her wine again and looks around again. Noisy as usual and some guys and girls were just being hysterical, laughing out loud for no reason most of the time and shouting on top of that. Rin could care less about that since she's used to this whole thing. Plus, she worked so hard in training the Elite Hebijo that she barely has any energy to move about, not that wants to in a way.

Another problem is that due to her beauty and sexy looks, most men and women are attracted to her, some are deeply in love. One by one, she politely turned them down. Most are disappointed since she was taken. However, one of them is willing to take Rin to the dance floor since he has been noticing her sitting there for quite a while.

"Hey, babe," a well-suited man says as he sits next to her. "Wanna dance?"

"No thanks," Rin replies. "I'm just fine sitting here."

"Hey, come on, the night is young~!" The man says as he takes her hand. "Lay off the beer and have some fun!"

"No means no."

The man pouts as he crosses his arms. "Gee, you're no fun. You reject every single man and woman here. I guess that proves you're really taken."

"I am."

"But...since your other isn't here, why not hang out with me? I mean come on. It wouldn't hurt to at least have a little fun."

"Excuse me, sir?" A familiar voice says. "Can you lay your hands off my girlfriend?"

The man turns and sees the blonde woman dressed in a suit as well, only her jacket is unbuttoned, leaving her white blouse exposed, plus part of her cleavage and black dress pants. The man looks back and forth at both Rin and Daidouji and backs away a little.

"Oh, um, sure," he says. He wants to question on Rin being a lesbian, but he decided to not ask any further, so he turns and leaves.

Daidouji sits next to her senior. "Was that guy bothering you?"

"Perhaps," Rin says as she empties her glass and turns to the bartender. "Another helping please!"

As he pours another glass, the Hebijo teacher sips it as she closes her eyes, not making eye contact with the blonde. "Took you long enough, you know?"

"Huh?"

"You're late. I was sitting here for at least 30 minutes."

"My apologies."

Rin finishes another sip and puts the glass down. "You want anything? It's on me for tonight."

"No thanks."

"One glass of wine, please."

Daidouji sighs. Rin can just see right through her. Even though the blonde says she doesn't want anything to drink, she really wants to. Because Rin is having a drink. The bartender slides the glass towards Daidouji. She takes a sip and puts the glass down.

"How are things at Hebijo?" She asks.

"Fine, I guess," Rin replies. "Same as usual. Though, some of my students choose not to listen and horse around like an animal."

"You mean Ryona-san?"

"Exactly."

Daidouji lets out another sigh, knowing about the blonde older twin's personality. She decides to change the subject. "Wanna head outside so that it'll be less noisy?"

"Now that you're here?" Rin says. "Hmmm...alright. Let's go."

Daidouji takes her girlfriend's hand and the two women head upstairs and on the roof of the building. The sky is pitch black, but there are some lights that are on, including a billboard near the building. They walk over towards the edge and look at the great view of the city. Light wind blows, making their hair sway a little as the two gaze at the wonderful view. No one says a word for a while. The two beautiful women are too busy looking at the city from the top of the building. Or Rin is just choosing not to say anything, as always. Daidouji turns and steps closer to her lover.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

There is silence for another minute or so. Rin can feel arms wrap around her, make her turn to face the blonde. Daidouji cups both her hands to Rin's cheeks.

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" She asks softly.

"M-maybe..." Rin says, blushing, but turns away to hide it.

"Come on. Just admit it. You did not want to see anyone else but me. That's why you refuse to go with anyone who asked you."

Rin sighs. "Daidouji...isn't it obvious? You're my girlfriend. Why else would I wait for you?"

The blonde chuckles as she kisses her on the forehead. "You're so sweet, Rin. For a Hebijo teacher, you do have a kind heart."

The violet haired woman blushes furiously at the compliment. "Th-thank you. You're sweet, too."

The blonde leans in and kisses her on the lips. Rin returns the kiss shortly after. Daidouji wraps her arms around her senior's waist as she deepens the kiss. Tongues dance around each other with soft moans being heard. It is then that Rin wraps her arms around Daidouji's neck, just simply enjoying the passionate kiss the two are sharing right now. There is no way of hiding her affection with her kouhai/lover at this point anyways. The kissing continues for another few seconds before they pull away, gasping for air. They gaze at each other with identical crimson eyes for what it seems like hours have gone by. They lean in to kiss again, but briefly before pulling away.

"Rin..." she whispers.

"Daidouji..."

"I love you."

"I-I love you, too..."

The blonde woman kisses her again. "I'm glad."

"H-hey...Daidouji?"

"Yes?"

"Can we...stay up here...for a bit longer?" There is a slight blush on the Hebijo teacher's cheeks.

Daidouji nods as she puts on a gentle smile. "Sure thing."

The two remain in each other's arms for however long it may be. All that matters is that they have each other and no one else will bother them.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I don't know how I should depict Rin. I mean, she's a strict Hebijo teacher, I know that, so I was wondering: should she be a tsundere? But when I take a look at her in the games, she's just...regular? I dunno. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Two Beautiful Maids

**Chapter 3**

 **Two Beautiful Maids**

Rin looks down and sweat drops at the outfit she is wearing. The outfit consists of a maid outfit that's a bit too small on her, with the top exposing part of her cleavage along with black thigh high socks. Where they are at is a clothing store that is run by a ash-brunette and her ginger haired girlfriend. Both of them suggested an outfit that fits perfectly for Daidouji and Rin and the two immediately went to the fitting room to try it on. However, the Hebijo teacher is not satisfied.

"Ummm...Daidouji?" She calls.

"Yes?" The blonde woman calls from another stall.

"Why...in the world am I wearing this?"

Daidouji comes out, wearing her own maid outfit, but in red color and a bit morre revealing than Rin's and wearing black thigh high socks as well. Rin gasps at the sight of her girlfriend wearing it and blushes furiously.

"What's wrong, Rin?" She asks. "Too mesmerized by my appearance?"

"U-ummm...well..." This is not like her at all. Stuttering like this. "You know what? It doesn't matter! I want a more decent outfit. Not something like this!"

Daidouji giggles as she puts an arm around her girlfriend. "Come on, Rin. They're just for one day."

Rin backs away and sighs. "This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous." She glances down at her outfit. "This doesn't suit me at all."

"Sure it does. To me, it fits you well."

The violet haired woman blushes and turns away. "Th-thanks for saying that. But still..."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on. Let's show the two girls our outfits."

Rin sighs for the second time as she reluctantly takes her girlfriend's hand and exits the fitting room. The ash-brunette and the ginger turn and gasp excitedly at their appearances.

"They're PERFECT!" The ash-brunette squeals. "Just wonderful! What do you think, Honoka-chan!?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Kotori-chan!" The ginger haired girl, Honoka says. "You did a very nice job designing those! You two should buy them!"

"Huh!?" Rin gasps in shock. She can't believe that Kotori is the one who designed them, and yet, they really wanted the two women to keep them.

"Certainly," Daidouji accepts.

"Daidouji?"

"Those two girls love our outfits. So, why should we throw them out?"

"I didn't mean that...but..." For Rin, it's hard for her to accept something like this. Sure it doesn't fit her personally, but if the girls like it, and Daidouji likes it, too, then she'll accept it, too. "Let's...buy them."

Honoka and Kotori squeal in delight as they lead the two women to the checkout line and Daidouji pays for the clothing. Shortly after, the two women walk out of the store with Honoka and Kotori saying in unison, "Thank you! Please come again!"

Rin raises an eyebrow as she looks down at her outfit. "Daidouji...why are we still wearing those outfits? Shouldn't we...change somehow?"

The blonde chuckles. "Rin, what's the problem of showing off our new outfits?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, that's all." The violet haired woman crosses her arms. "This is going to be a long day..."

"Not quite." Daidouji says as she points to some people who are staring at the two women in awe.

"Woooow! Do you see what I see?"

"Yes! Two hot women in maid outfits? Oh, man! I think I'm in love!"

"There's no way, man! Looks like they are dating."

"Seriously!? Awww, man! I really wanted the hot purple haired chick!"

Rin looks back and forth at every person who is admiring both her and Daidouji. She did not expect to get that much attention. But...she is happy that they are admiring her. Daidouji gently wraps one arm around her senior and caresses her cheek with the other.

"D-Daidouji?" Rin gasps. "What are you doing?"

"Just putting on a show." In an instant, the blonde connects lips with hers, causing the onlookers to gasp in surprise.

Rin's eyes widen in shock, only for a brief moment. She then relaxes and returns the kiss. All she can focus on is just the blissful moment. She doesn't even care about what others are saying. She loves Daidouji and that's all that matters.

"Oh, my goodness! I don't believe this is happening!"

"Two hot maids kissing!? Right in front of us!? This is the best day of my life!"

"Too bad I can't have one of them! That would've been so great!"

"Well, dude. You're out of luck."

"Darn!"

Rin and Daidouji pull away and gaze into each other's eyes. Both of them put on a gentle smile.

"Daidouji..." Rin whispers.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I take it back. Wearing these outfits...I like them. A lot."

The blonde kisses her on the forehead. "I'm very glad you like it. This is the best day ever."

As the two kiss again, the crowd starts applauding, just for the sake watching two beautiful women having a wonderful relationship with each other. And the two are happy.


	4. Star Gazing

**Chapter 4**

 **Star Gazing**

Late that night, Rin and Daidouji sit on the bench together, looking up at the clear night sky, watching the stars. The blonde puts an arm around her senior/lover with a gentle smile.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She says.

Rin nods with a smile. "It really is."

Daidouji wanted to take her girlfriend out for a walk to take a break from all the teacher stuff and just relax. Rin obliged and went with the blonde to a nearby park and sit on the bench to look at the stars. It's pretty much silent around here except for some crickets chirping and trees rustling in the wind. Both of them don't say a word for a little bit until Rin scoots closer to her lover and suddenly rests her head on the blonde's lap, catching her by surprise.

"R-Rin!?" Daidouji gasps, blushing heavily.

The Hebijo teacher just closes her eyes and sighs happily. "Oh, I just felt like doing this. I really need something to rest on, you know?"

The blonde's face is still red, but gives a gentle smile as she strokes Rin's hair. "You're cute, Rin. I'll give you that."

"I know."

The two are silent once again.

"Hey, Daidouji?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Didn't I just say that you're cute?"

"But what else do you like about me?"

Daidouji gives a gentle smile as she leans down to kiss her forehead. "You're beautiful, smart and one of the toughest ninjas around. That's what I love about you."

"What else?"

"Your beautiful body. Oh, your gorgeous curves and such soft skin." The blonde traces her fingers on Rin's exposed thigh. "That white skin of yours."

Rin giggles and reaches her hand up to playfully scratch her chin. "You're so sweet, Daidouji~"

"What about me? What do you love about me?" Daidouji asks.

"Hmmm...well...I love how strong you are. How you hunger for a fight in order to get stronger without ever using your brain. And most important...yes...your wonderful body." Rin replies. She sits up and wraps her arms around her kouhai. "Oh, I love your body, Daidouji." She lets go for a bit to rub her hands against the blonde's large chest, causing Daidouji to moan softly. "Hehe~! Do you like it, Daidouji~?"

The blonde only nods as she hums from the pleasant touch her senior is giving her until she stops. Rin then rests her head on Daidouji's chest and closes her eyes. The two were silent once again. Daidouji is gently stroking her girlfriend's hair with a small smile and her eyes were closed as well when Rin speaks up again.

"Daidouji?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You're mean the world to me."

Daidouji kisses her on the forehead. "Same here, Rin. I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update. This is what happens when I do this kind of thing. So bare with me on coming ip with more stories with Daidouji x Rin. Also, just to ramble a little...I know Dai has a deep voice. Yes, I know. Not that I don't like it or anything, but...I just don't know what to think of it. And I don't know how to describe Rin's voice. It's...beautiful? Th-that's all I can say about hers.**

 **Tell me what you guys think. Have a nice day and remember, long and detailed reviews please~!**


	5. Love in the Shower and in Bed

**Chapter 5**

 **Love in the Shower and in Bed**

Rin comes back to the apartment she and Daidouji live and drops her purse on the floor. She then slumps on the nearby couch and puts an arm on her forehead.

"Welcome back!" Daidouji calls.

"Oh, hey, Daidouji..." Rin groans as she shuffles a bit. "What a day..."

"Was work rough as usual?"

"Yep. And I am so exhausted."

Daidouji finishes one last dish, puts it away on the drying rack and walks toward her senior/lover. Rin sits up to make room for the blonde to sit next to her. Both are silent for a bit until Daudouji reaches over to cup both hands on Rin's cheeks, making the violet haired woman blush.

"Hey, you want to eat dinner now? The food is getting cold."

Rin only nods and the two walk to the kitchen to start eating. Grilled chicken breast with rice and gravy and mixed vegetables. Rin always enjoys Daidouji's cooking since she is usually the one who prepares meals for the both of them. And Daidouji is more than happy to cook whenever they are hungry, or when they feel like going out to eat, Daidouji takes Rin to wherever they want to go. Their life as a couple has been very wonderful.

After eating, Daidouji offers to clear the table and Rin starts to head towards their room.

"I'm going to shower now," she says.

"Alright." Daidouji says as she is washing the dishes. "I'll come up as soon as you're done."

Rin just nods and heads toward their room. She strips herself from her uniform, tosses it in the hamper and heads towards the bathroom. She looks in the mirror for a second to get a good look at herself. Sure she has a few wrinkles, but she still wants to look as young as possible considering why she wears layers of make up to hide all those wrinkles. They are all going to be washed off anyways, so what's the point? Besides, Daidouji doesn't mind whether or not she wears make up. All that matters is how the blonde looks at her as a beautiful woman she always loved. She lets her hair down, puts her glasses on the counter and steps into the shower after turning it on. She lets out a soft exhale, taking in the warm water that touches her skin. She closes her eyes while brushing her long hair back with a small smile. Sometimes, a little peace and quiet while showering is all she needs to mellow out. Or so she thought...

Rin flinches at the feel of arms wrap around her from behind. She thought it was some creep sneaking up on her but...

"D-Daidouji!?" She gasps. "Wh-what are you doing here!? I thought you would shower after me!"

The blonde shakes her head with a smile and hugs her senior a bit tighter. "Aw, but isn't it fun when both of us are in here~?"

Rin blushes furiously as she turns away. "W-well, ummmm..." She honestly doesn't know what to say since this was so unexpected.

Daidouji could tell that her lover is not feeling comfortable with it yet and she's fine with it. "Don't worry, Rin. I won't do anything too serious."

"N-no, it's fine!" The Hebijo teacher says, turning away to hide her blush. "It's just...you surprised me...that's all..."

"Heh, I was afraid you were going to kick my butt if I snuck up on you, but thankfully, you didn't. You knew it was me, right~?"

"Who else would gently hug me like that!? I-I mean, your touch is...just so..."

Daidouji wraps one arm around Rin's waist and gently pulls her close while tipping er chin to her level with the other. "What about my touch~? Is it...wonderful~?"

Rin blushes harder than earlier. "Idiot...if it were anyone else that touched me...they'll get beat up."

"I'm glad...you're thinking of me, Rin."

The violet haired woman continues to avoid eye contact. She cannot get over her lover's affections for her, yet she enjoys it at the same time. She will have to repay her somehow. But for now...this is enough for her. Daidouji leans in and touches lips with Rin's. The violet haired woman immediately returns it and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. Both women kiss passionately under the hot shower with the steam rising past their waists and covering their breasts. Rin and Daidouji knew that this moment is bliss...so much bliss. And none of them want to let go nor leave the shower. They are much too relaxed to think about getting out just yet. Both take a step closer and Daidouji caresses her lover's cheek with a gentle smile. Rin smiles back and caresses Daidouji's cheek. None of them say a word, for they know what they are going to say next. But they also know that they can express their love in other ways, too. And kissing is one of them. Both of them hug each other a bit tighter as they continue to kiss passionately until they need to pull away due to lack of oxygen. All they could do now is gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Rin sighs with bliss as she rests her head on Daidouji's chest with the blonde stroking her long purple tresses with a gentle smile. The shower still runs with the steam still present, covering up most of their body portions except for their heads.

After about 15 minutes, the two women decide that they really need to get out of the shower, dry up and get dressed for bed. However, Rin prefers to wear her black lingerie with stockings with garter straps and a garterbelt attached to it. Daidouji shakes her head with a smile, knowing that Rin always prefers to sleep with that on and she doesn't mind one bit. She decides to sleep naked again, so after about a minute, the two snuggle up in bed and drape the covers over both of them. However, Rin doesn't want to rest yet. Instead, she crawls on top of Daidouji, making the blonde flustered.

"Whoa, whoa! Rin, what in the world are you doing!?" She asks.

Rin giggles. "Surprising you~! I thought I would get back at you after what you did in the shower, hm~?"

The blonde chuckles. "Heh, very clever, Rin. I have to say."

"I'm a Hebijo teacher after all. I always use my noggin~"

Daidouji wraps her arms around her lover and gently pulls her close. Both move on their side and start passionately kissing again, up to the point where their kisses deepen and tongues caress each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. Bodies move about with legs rubbing against each other and the bed creaking from the movement. No one knows how long their love making session went, but however long it was, those two women know that they enjoyed touching each other like this. They are lovers after all and this is what they do as a couple.

Probably an hour or two has passed and the two women are now lying next to each other with the covers over them, exhausted from making love. Daidouji is still awake, just enough to see her beloved senior sleeping peacefully next to her with an arm around her and resting her head on the blonde's chest. The blonde strokes her hair, brushes the bangs away and kisses her forehead. This night has been one of thr best nights so far. And both of them know it.


	6. The First Time You Cried

**Chapter 6**

 **The First Time You Cried**

Rin wants to run away. She really wants to believe this is all a dream. But…this is all too real. Kiriya…her most favorite teacher and crush…ended up in the hospital, injured from head to toe. A brutal battle broke out in Hanzo Academy. The girls tried their best to fight them off, but the leader of the evil clan managed to get to Kiriya. He was no match for the tough leader and got beaten so badly that he couldn't move a muscle. Thankfully, the girls, including the Crimson Squad finished her off and literally beheaded her, thanks to Ikaruga.

But now Kiriya is being held in the hospital, all bandaged up. Rin can't stand the sight of him like this when she took a glance at the room she walked past. She wants to see him. Tell him that everything will be okay. Tell him…how much he means to her. Tell him…that she loves him. But…she can't. She can't do anything, at least to her she can't. She knows she's a strong shinobi, but when it comes to her crush, she feels like everything has fallen apart. Her heart mostly. After hearing about this and the fact that Kiriya's condition is still pretty bad, all Rin could do is just run out of the hospital, into the busy streets this late at night.

The girls of Hanzo academy are visiting him now, and Rin knew that it's necessary for them to do that since he was the one teaching them. But he taught her first before them. So why wouldn't she visit him first? For her, it's complicated. She doesn't have the courage to face him while seeing him in such poor condition. It pains her to see him like this. And neither does Daidouji. She found out about the incident as well, but she is more worried about her beloved Rin. She hasn't spoken to anyone since that happened and would rather be alone anyways. But that just makes Daidouji more worried.

As the days went by, Rin and Daidouji haven't spoken to each other at all. Rin still can't let go of the fact that Kiriya is injured. Whenever Daidouji tried to start a conversation, Rin would just ignore her. This frustrates the blonde. She really needs to get Rin to snap out of it and tell her what's going on.

A week goes by and the two still haven't spoken to each other. And Rin is acting a lot worse than earlier. She comes home very late, mostly from the bar. She eats little to no food. She even goes to bed early. Now Daidouji is REALLY worried about her beloved Rin. She promises herself that tomorrow, she will get Rin to explain herself, no matter what.

And so, early the next morning, the two were sleeping together like usual. Daidouji is the first to wake up. She looks at the violet haired woman, who has her back turned to her. The blonde reaches over and tries to shake her awake.

"Rin?" she says. "Rin, wake up. I want to talk to you."

The Hebijo teacher doesn't budge. Daidouji tries again.

"Rin, I'm talking to you! Please, wake up!"

Rin still doesn't budge. Instead, she says, "What?"

"Can you face this way, please?"

"No."

Daidouji takes a few deep breathes. "Listen…I understand this whole thing has been hard on you. But I'm really worried about you. You've been ignoring me this whole week."

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not!" Daidouji protests. She moves closer. "Rin, please turn and face this way!"

Rin just sits up, still avoiding eye contact. The blonde woman can't take this anymore and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Rin, would you just…" Daidouji stops dead in her tracks when she sees a couple tears dropping from Rin's eyes. This is very surprising to her, but she knows that something is definitely wrong. "Rin?"

The violet haired woman exhales heavily, trying very hard not to cry. "Daidouji, I'm scared. I…I was scared the whole time since I found out about…Kiriya-sensei's condition."

Daidouji slowly moves closer, putting on a sympathetic expression on her face and listens to every word carefully.

"The…the reason why I was avoiding everyone…including you is because I was trying to be strong. Be strong not only for Kiriya-sensei…not for you…but for myself as well. I was at the hospital and heard about his condition. I…I couldn't bare to see him like this. He was…he was injured from head to toe." Rin clenches the sheets with her shaky hands. "I wanted to be there for him, but…I was…I was such a coward. A fool. The thought of him injured like this…it…it pains me!" More and more tears spill from her eyes. No matter how hard she tries to blink them away, they just keep coming.

The blonde drapes her arms around her lover and gently pulls her close. "I know. And I am so sorry that it was very hard on you since that happened."

"D-Daidouji…"

"It's okay." The blonde woman says. "Just let it all out."

The way she says it makes Rin tear up even more. She grits her teeth, shuts her eyes tightly and returns the embrace as she quietly sobs over her shoulder. This is the first time Daidouji has heard Rin cry. The calm and stoic woman who is the teacher at Hebijo…is now openly crying in front of her. She knows it's not like her to do so, but none of that matters. Rin loves Kiriya since she was his best student. But even though she and Daidouji are dating, she still likes him. And that's fine with her.

The crying ceases and the two pull away a little. Daidouji still strokes Rin's hair while kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks softly.

The violet haired woman nods. "Y-yeah…"

There is a pause before Daidouji speaks up again.

"Say…do you want to visit Kiriya today?"

This surprises Rin and looks up at her kouhai. "D-Daidouji I…"

The blonde shakes her head as she tips her lover's chin to her level and puts on a gentle smile. "I know you're scared. But what if he is still alive, hm? What if he wants to see his best student smile since you were avoiding everyone all week? Rin…I think he misses you and knows you're scared, too." She briefly kisses her on the lips and pulls away. "I love you and I want to see you smile again. Okay?"

Rin hesitates. She knows the blonde is right about her finally seeing Kiriya after about a week. He might be okay if she has a look for herself. Or if he is dying…in case he is dying…she can tell him how she truly feels about him. All that matters is that she has to visit Kiriya in order to make her feel better.

"Okay, Daidouji. I'll go," she says softly.

The blonde smiles. "Thank you."

Then, the two share a long and passionate kiss.

**At the Hospital**

Kiriya lies in bed, his arms and legs bandaged up and his head as well. Since that brutal fight, he was injured pretty badly, but since a week passed, he is starting to feel a little better. His students are still visiting him, sending him get well-gifts and such. But there is one thing he misses the most: Rin visiting him. He is wondering why he hasn't seen her for the past week and became concerned about her.

However, he hears some high heels clacking towards the door. He turns his head, expecting one of the nurses, but it is not the nurse he is seeing. Standing by the door is Rin, wearing her usual office lady outfit with black stockings with garter straps.

"Rin…" he says softly. "You came."

The violet haired woman only nods and walks toward him, trying her best not to cry. She gently puts her hand over his and gives him a small smile.

"It's nice to see you…Kiriya-sensei," she whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," he replies.

"That's good."

There is a pause for a little bit when Rin starts to speak up again.

"K-Kiriya-sensei…there is…something I want to tell you…and I should've told you a long time ago…." Tears sting her eyes as she says this, but she takes a deep breath and exhales. She gently grips his hand. "The thing I want to tell you is…I….I love you. I love you, Kiriya-sensei…ever since I was your student…but I…I kept my feelings hidden this whole time. Because I knew it wouldn't be right and our relationship is taboo. That's why I'm going out with Daidouji now. So…I'm sorry."

Kiriya just smiles as he manages to reach over, wipe away her tears and caress her cheek.

"Thank you…Rin," he says. "I'm glad you're honest."

Rin let out a shaky gasp as tears spill from her eyes again and she gently hugs her former teacher. "Kiriya-sensei…" She then plants her lips against his.

Kiriya immediately returns it, knowing that she really needed it.

Daidouji watches from the door, arms crossed and a small smile across her face. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, but she blinks them away. This moment between Rin and Kiriya is just too beautiful to see.

* * *

A/N: (rubs her chin in thought while her eyes are closed) Mmmmm….I don't know if it makes sense for Rin to confess her love to Kiriya when she's already dating Daidouji, but…I had to write this since it has been on my mind for a while. Again, sorry for the late update, but I will try to write more the best I can. Until then, long and detailed reviews please.

Have a nice day~


End file.
